Regret
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Penyesalan Letnan Satu Hawkeye dan pernyataan cinta Kolonel Mustang yang disambut baik oleh… Saya *loh?* Yang benar adalah Riza, Elizabeth, Hawkeyenya Mustang, apalah itu


Regret

Miyazaki-san disini. Ini fanfic saya yg pertama utk pairing Royai. Sebenarnya saya SANGAT anti sama pairing yg satu ini karena…. Uuuh… Saya CINTA sama Roy Mustang yg ganteng dan seksi itu, jadi agak2 gak rela ngasih dia ke Riza. Tapi apa boleh buat, ga ada pairing Royazaki (RoyxMiyazaki) sih yaaa *dilempar tomat*

Oke, kalo gitu lanjuttt…. RnR yaaa :D

Summary: Penyesalan Letnan Satu Hawkeye dan pernyataan cinta Kolonel Mustang yang disambut baik oleh… Saya *loh?* Yang benar adalah Riza, Elizabeth, Hawkeyenya Mustang, apalah itu . (Iri mode ON)

Disclaimeir: Hagaren no Renkinjutsushi, Furumetaru Aruchemisto, adalah 100% milik Hiromu Arakawa dan Square-Enix.

Chapter 1: The Usual?

Seperti biasa, sudah bisa kita tebak, kita akan menceritakan tentang kisah percintaan yang manis antara Kolonel Roy Mustang dengan Letnan Satu Elizabeth Hawkeye, atau lebih akrab disapa Riza Hawkeye. Pairing kita yang satu ini cukup digemari, banyak yang setuju jika mereka berdua menikah (tapi saya engga T.T).

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Riza Hawkeye sudah duduk di kursi kantor miliknya (milik kantor apa milik Riza ya?). Dengan perlahan ia menyeruput segelas kopi favoritnya, yang akan menemaninya melawan kantuk. Satu persatu personil yang lain datang. Havoc datang dengan mengulum sebatang rokok favoritnya, Breda, Fuery dan Falman (maaf saya engga hafal semua nama tokoh2 FMA. Kalo ada nama yg salah ketik atau kurang, tolong langsung kasih tau yaaa). Mereka segera duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tapi, ada yang kurang. Mustang. Dimana orang itu sekarang? Terlambat bangun pagi gara-gara kencan dengan seorang wanita tadi malam? Penelope? Claire? Karen? Miyazaki? *ditampar pake sandal goreng (ada gitu? Buat apa juga digoreng?)*. Ah, sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlah pacar-pacar Kolonel Mustang itu. Ingin rasanya Riza menembak pantat Kolonelnya saat itu juga. Tidak bisakah Mustang duduk diam manis di kursinya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya? Setelah itu toh dia bisa pulang lebih cepat dan berkencan dengan wanita lainnya.

CKREK

"Selamat pagi semuanya… Hoahm" ujar Mustang sambil menguap. Havoc, Fuery, Falman dan Breda melongo. Tidak biasanya Kolonel mereka datang sepagi ini. Setidaknya, kalaupun datang pagi, itu karena ingin cepat-cepat menandatangani kertas kenaikan gaji miliknya. Atau menggoda personil wanita militer di ruangan yang lain.

Riza agak kaget, tapi dengan tenang ia bertanya,

"Tidakkah ini terlalu pagi untuk seorang penggoda mesum seperti Anda?" ucap Riza dengan tenang sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi miliknya di sudut kanan meja.

"Hey, Letnan, bisakah kau berhenti bicara seperti itu? Nanti kau akan kugoda lho…"

Riza menengadahkan pistolnya ke wajah Mustang.

"Jika mulut Anda tidak bisa berhenti meracau, akan kutembak wajah Anda sekarang juga."

Havoc, Breda, Falman dan Fuery hanya diam ditempat. Meski mereka tahu Letnan Satu mereka takkan menembak Kolonel Mustang (setidaknya kali ini), tetap saja sikap dingin dan cuek Riza membuat semuanya diam seribu bahasa.

Dengan kalut Roy segera menghindar pelan dari todongan pistol Riza, dan duduk dikursinya, membuka laci, dan mengeluarkan selembar foto.

Riza menghela napas, dan segera bekerja.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini, Roy," komentar Breda.

"Apakah salah jika aku keluar dari rutinitas sehari-hariku?" sangkal Mustang. Breda terdiam. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia duduk dibangkunya dan segera bekerja. Havoc mematikan rokoknya dan segera bekerja. Begitu pula dengan Falman dan Fuery. Keadaan di kantor kali ini cukup sepi. Berbeda dari biasanya. Keluar dari rutinitas yang sudah (seharusnya) menjadi salah satu agenda kehidupan mereka. Bahwa setiap hari, selama sisa hidupnya, Kolonel Roy Mustang akan selalu datang terlambat. Pulang terlambat. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ada yang janggal.

Dan mengapa juga Roy memasang wajah masam di depan secarik kertas yang tengah dipeganginya?

Chapter 2: Sin

Sudah 3 jam lamanya Roy Mustang memandangi kertas yang sedari pagi dilihatnya itu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa isinya. Mungkinkah… surat cinta yang ditolak oleh seorang wanita? _Well, _tidak ada yang tahu. Dan sedang tidak ada yang ingin bertanya. Kecuali gadis berambut pirang itu. Yang rambutnya selalu dijepit keatas. Yang ahli dalam menembak. Riza Hawkeye, atau lebih tepatnya, Elizabeth Hawkeye. Putri seorang guru alkimia yang hebat pada masanya. Yang telah mengajari Roy Mustang tentang cara menjadi seorang Flame Alchemist yang hebat. Riza berdiri dari kursinya dan –lagi-lagi menyodorkan pistol hitamnya ke arah Kolonel yang sedang melamun.

"Sir, saya rasa Anda sudah TERLALU keterlaluan hari ini. Anda memang datang pagi, tapi tidak untuk mengerjakan tugas." Dengan mata setajam pisau, Riza tidak akan ragu untuk menembak Kolonelnya. Tidak, tidak akan pernah, sampai Kolonel berubah menjadi rajin, dan ia akan menganggapnya mukjizat.

"Wow, wow, sabar, Letnan." Roy meletakkan kertas yang sedang dipeganginya ke atas meja kerjanya. Ia menarik lembut rambut Riza yang keemasan, dan hendak menciumnya. Tepat pada saat itu suara gelas yang pecah mengubah takdir segalanya.

Chapter 3: Tears

Tetesan darah jatuh secara perlahan melalui pipi Mustang, mengenai pergelangan tangan Riza. Apa yang sedang dilihat Riza saat ini, tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Dan ia maafkan.

Secara tidak sengaja seseorang di luar ruangan kerja Kolonel Roy Mustang memecahkan sebuah gelas. Yang jelas-jelas membuat seisi ruangan kantor milik Mustang kaget. Karena lengah, suara sepele seperti itu membuat Riza secara tidak sengaja menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Peluru tersebut telah lepas dari sangkarnya. Dan menyerempet pipi kiri Mustang.

"S-sir!" dengan resah Riza mendapati dirinya nyaris menembak Kolonelnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, orang yang dicintainya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan kemaluan membuatnya menahan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia utarakan pada atasannya yang sebenarnya ia kagumi itu.

Roy Mustang. Bujangan berumur 29 tahun yang merupakan anak orang kaya. Seorang playboy api yang taktiknya untuk mendapatkan wanita idamannya tidak pernah ditolak. Seseorang yang sebenarnya dingin, dan juga keras. Namun pandai menyimpan perasaannya ini. Mata hitam sipitnya, rambut hitam yang terlihat berantakan namun mampu membuat gadis manapun luluh (termasuk saya *lho*). Orang yang sangat disayangi oleh… Saya (orang2 teriak "author payah lo! Keluar sekarang!") Umm maaf, Elizabeth "Riza" Hawkeye.

Nyaris berurai air mata, Riza jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Hoi, Havoc! Bantu aku membawa Kolonel ke ruang perawatan militer!" teriak Falman. Havoc segera datang dan membantu membawa Kolonel ke ruang perawatan (engga, Mustang engga pingsan ko).

Riza berdiri dengan sigap.

"Tidak, lebih baik saya yang membawanya. Ini salah saya. Dosa saya harus ditebus dengan cara ini." Riza memapah Roy yang kaget. Dengan segera mereka sampai di UKS (eh ini kan bukan di sekolah deng. UKM aja ya (Unit Kesehatan Militer) *maksa*). Riza membantu Kolonel duduk di sebuah kursi, sementara ia dengan gesit, namun juga panik mengaduk-aduk lemari, mencari perban dan obat merah. Roy melihat tangan letnannya yang gemetar. Ia berdiri, dan memeluk pinggang Riza dari belakang.

"Tanganmu bergetar, Letnan. Kau… cemas? Akan apa? Aku? Ataukah lukaku?" Mustang mendekati wajah Riza. Riza menutup mata, _blushing_.

"Sir, saya tidak mencemaskan apapun," ujarnya berbohong.

"Tolong jangan berbohong."

DEG

"Saya… hanya takut pada kecemasan saya sendiri, Sir. Tangan ini yang telah menyerimpit pipi Anda. Yang bisa saja meleset dan menembus wajah Anda." Riza menitikkan air mata yang tak lagi mampu dibendungnya.

"Sudahlah, Riza. Mengapa kau takut pada kecemasan itu, sementara yang kau membuat dirimu sendiri cemas?"

Riza tersentak. _Benar juga apa kata Kolonel. Mengapa aku takut pada sesuatu yang aku ciptakan sendiri? Mengapa… aku tidak lebih takut pada luka Kolonel? Atau setidaknya… Tuhan yang telah menciptakanku?_

"Tapi, jangan dipikirkan, Riza…" bisik Roy Mustang lembut.

_Tidak. Kolonel tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu._

"… Riza?"

"Sir, tolong… berhenti…" Riza bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Tolong berhenti memanggilku Sir. Panggil aku Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang milikmu seorang…"

"Mengapa… Mengapa harus saya, Sir?" tangis Riza.

"Sudah kukatan jangan memanggilku "Sir"."

".. Mustang… Mengapa harus saya?"

"Karena hanya ada satu wanita yang mampu membuatku merasa berbeda."

"Bukankah kau juga pernah bilang bahwa Claire membuatmu merasa berbeda… Saat bersamanya?

"Bukan 'berbeda' yang itu, Riza. Kau adalah wanita istimewa yang aku temukan. Wanita yang telah lahir, dan hidup untukku. Kau adalah seorang perempuan hebat yang berjuang sendiri semenjak ayahmu tiada. Seorang perempuan yang mengadu nasib menjadi seorang Letnan yang berbakti pada Negara. Tidak semua wanita bisa bekerja seperti kau, kau tahu. Dan hatiku rasanya seperti dibakar api panas saat melihatmu tersenyum untuk… Ed. Dan Al. Dan lelaki lainnya. Sementara aku ingin senyuman itu hanya untukku saja. Aku tidak ingin kau beranggapan bahwa kau sederajat dengan laki-laki. Atau berusaha untuk terlihat kuat dihadapan kami semua. Karena jauh didalam dirimu, ada yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Baik oleh dirimu, maupun diriku. Bahwa segagah apapun sikapmu di manapun juga, kau adalah seorang wanita."

Riza tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Mengapa Anda mencintai orang yang tidak bisa mencintai dirinya seperti yang telah kau jabarkan tadi?"

"Kau melakukan itu karena sesuatu hal. Karena kau adalah seorang perempuan, maka tidaklah salah baginya untuk menjaga dirinya. Seperti ahli dalam menembak, misalkan. Tapi, kau sangat mencintai dirimu, Riza. Meski kau bersikap seperti laki-laki, tetapi kewanitaanmu masih tersisa, yang bahkan dirimu sendiri tidak bisa menutupinya, bukan?"

Kali ini Riza rasanya ingin terjun bebas saja dari tebing. Atau hilang di planet Pluto. Dimana saja, asal jangan disini.

Dan, jika api-api cinta telah membakar suasana dengan warnanya yang cerah namun hangat, maka air sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghentikannya, kecuali air mata seorang wanita...

Chapter 4: Confession

"Sudah sejak lama aku menaruh hati padamu, Letnanku yang manis, Riza."

"Jika ya, mengapa Anda tetap berkencan dengan setiap gadis yang kau temui di jalan?"

"Karena, hanya ada satu Riza untukku. Wanita yang perlu aku jaga, sampai saat itu tiba. Wanita yang kulitnya takkan kusentuh sampai kau diam mebiarkanku menyentuhmu. Wanita yang ada untuk menjadi wanita terbaik untukku. Bukan sebagai pemuas nafsuku, tetapi lebih sebagai pelindung yang akan terus melindungiku dengan sayap elangmu itu."

Sudah lama Riza juga ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada lelaki ini. Kolonel Roy Mustang. Yang mempunyai impian menjadi Fuhrer dan melihat personil wanita mengenaka rok mini yang (kayaknya di mata Roy) lucu. Tapi, cukup bodoh jika ia utarakan perasaannya di depan orang bodoh.

"Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdetak jika ada didekat Anda, Sir. Eh, Roy Mustang…" dengan malu Riza menyebut nama 'Roy Mustang'.

"Tapi, aku juga takut jika sampai Anda tahu perasaan saya ini, Roy. Tidak ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini, Mustang. Tolong jangan berharap bahwa saya adalah wanita yang sempurna dimatamu."

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh." ucap Roy pelan.

"Begitu pula aku. Aku bukanlah lelaki yang sempurna. Jika kita bersatu, aku yakin bahwa kita bisa menghadirkan kesempurnaan dari ketidaksempurnaan kita masing-masing. Menciptakan dari yang tidak ada menjadi ada."

"Oh, Mustang!" teriak Riza sambil memeluk badan Kolonelnya itu.

"Aku harap Anda tidak mencintai saya hanya karena kasih sayang, Roy. Cinta tidak didasarkan pada rasa ingin menyayangi atau menyentuh, atau hanya ingin sekadar melindungi. Tapi karena ingin bersama-sama dalam sakit maupun susah, dan bersedia berada disamping orang yang dicintainya melawan ajal, bukan menemani."

Roy terdiam.

"Tapi itu dulu, Roy. Dan sekarang, aku telah menemukan pria yang tepat untukku. Lelaki yang akan ada disampingku kapan saja aku membutuhkannya. Lelaki yang akan ada untuk menghangatkan hatiku. Lelaki yang akan ada disampingku sampai saat itu tiba…"

Roy tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, sudah ditetapkan. Dosamu sudah ditebus dengan pernyataan cintamu, Riza. Dan, akan lebih baik lagi jika kamu…"

Dengan spontan Riza mencium bibir Roy. Rasanya asin, namun lembut dan begitu menggoda.

"Menikahimu. Aku bersedia, Sir." Riza kembali seperti semula, dan mengangkat tangannya, memberi hormat kepada Bossnya yang malas bekerja ini.

Chapter 5: Sumpah Kita Berdua

Sebulan kemudian, disebuah gereja yang cukup luas, terdengarlah hingar-bingar suara orang yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Bunga-bunga yang cantik terpasang di setiap jengkal dinding gereja, seakan tumbuh dan menjalar. Batang-batangnya saling terikat kencang antara satu batang dengan batang yang lain, menandakan agar kedua mempelai ini dapat tetap rapat dan terikat selamanya sampai maut memisahkan.

"Riza, coba ini." Winry memberi Riza sebuah lipstick warna merah menyala.

"Oh, tidak, Winry, jangan yang itu. Tolong, lipstick yang warna merah muda."

Winry mengambil lipstick merah muda dari meja rias Riza dan memulasnya dengan perlahan di bibir Riza yang lembut.

"Cantik."

Riza mendapati dirinya begitu feminin. Gaun pengantin yang sudah disiapkan Breda dengan pas menyelimuti tubuhnya yang langsing. Rambut yang dimodel dengan sangat indah oleh Winry. Kecantikan alami yang terpancar dari dirinya membuatnya malu sendiri.

"Keluar, yuk, aku yakin semuanya sudah menunggu."

Dengan pelan Riza mengangguk dan melangkah dengan hati-hati.

_Akan seperti apakah Roy?_ Tanya Riza bingung dalam hati.

Jawabannya adalah saat keduanya saling bertemu di altar. Roy sangat mengagumi Riza yang terlihat teramat cantik –dan berbeda dari biasanya. Wanita berambut pirang dengan mata hazelnya yang cantik, dibalut oleh pakaian putih pengantin yang begitu… Feminin.

Roy terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuksedo hitam miliknya. Riza bersumpah bahwa tuksedo itu terasa sangat cocok dengan Roy.

"Kau." Wajah si pastor mengarah ke si mempelai wanita.

"Apakah kau berjanji akan setia kepada suamimu, sampai maut memisahkan?"

Dengan mantap Riza mengangguk.

"Bagus. Sekarang ke mempelai pria."

"Apakah kau berjanji akan melindungi istrimu, dan selalu bersamanya saat sehat dan sakit?"

Roy yang tidak percaya Tuhan, bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi, kali ini ia menjadi sedikit pintar. Mungkin karena pengaruh susu yang diminumnya setiap hari selama 20 tahun itu (iya gitu?), Roy hanya mengangguk dan dengan perlahan mengangkat dagu Riza. Bibir keduanya saling bertaut dengan nikmatnya. Semua penonton bersorak dan bergembira. Roy bukanlah lagi playboy api yang biasa keluyuran di jalanan, dan Riza bukanlah lagi Riza Hawkeye, melainkan Elizabeth Mustang yang akan melindungi keluarga barunya dengan sayap elang kebanggaannya.

Abis juga deh. Maaf ya kalo ada kata2 yang salah, atau hurufnya yang hilang, karena sambil menunggu waktu mengupload cerita (baru daftar nih saya), aku tulis saja di Microsoft Word. Dan itulah hasil yang keluar T.T

Sebagai penulis cerita yang baru saja menantang adrenalin *ganyambung* dengan menulis cerita lepas FMA, dan Royai sebagai topic utama cerita ini, saya sangat berharap cerita diatas berkesan. Impian saya dari dulu sih, nulis cerita yang bisa bikin orang ketawa dan menangis sampai benar2 mengeluarkan air mata (uhm, ada gitu nangis ga ngeluarin air mata?). Moga2 cerita yg ini menjadi jawaban saya ya biar segera dikirim ke Hokkaido *sekali lagi, GA NYAMBUNG SODARA2*

Tangan udah mau patah nih, sekian dulu yaaaaaa ^o^ hoho.

Enjoy! And don't forget, RnR please


End file.
